


I Can't Look at the Stars

by sunkelles



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Grieving, Immortal and Mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no comfort in forever. There is no solace. Forever just is. And for the rest of forever she will be plagued of memories of yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Look at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable- Cassandra Clare

In the years following Zoé's death I have done many things. Since her death, I have fought two wars, and gained another lieutenant. Sometimes, it almost seems that I have forgotten her.

But when I look up at the stars, I can see my forever, and I am reminded of her. Her eyes as black as night, her smile, her soothing voice, when I look up at the stars I am plagued by memories, memories of hunts and adventures and campfires, of tears and stolen kisses and nights spent snuggled into on another. I can't look at the stars anymore without the weight of everything that I have lost slamming into me, worse than holding the sky. I cannot even find solace in the stars, the infinite stars who were once sympathetic to my plight. I have forever to learn how to bear this and it honestly makes it worse. There is no escape from this pain, and I will simply have to move on, no matter how badly I want to join her in death.


End file.
